


drunk & drunker

by midnight_queery



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A surprising amount of fluff, Drunk and Stupid, F/F, Fluff, KaraLena, SuperCorp, SuperCorp crack, dammit, drunk kara is cuddly, drunk!Kara, i had an idea and i thought it would be funny, i wanted humor and somehow got fluff, it kinda was, karlena, kate just wants the two dumdums to hook up already, kate kane is lesbian cupid basically, queer up people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_queery/pseuds/midnight_queery
Summary: Diana Prince and Bruce Wayne are in Lena’s office and she doesn’t know why. Before they can even discuss the reason they’re there,Kate Kane stumbles in, drunk, with an even drunker Kara in tow, and business goes out the window.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 700





	drunk & drunker

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the amazing comments on my last two fics! They make my day brighter whenever I read them. (^-^)
> 
> This fic is pretty short and kinda stupid, but I love it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (edit: I uploaded this at like 5am before I finally went to bed so my proofreading was not the best- I have edited and updated this to clear up some confusion regarding the prickly Bruce Wayne.)

“Miss Luthor,” Jess whispered frantically as L-Corp’s CEO strutted off the elevator, phone in hand as she somehow managed to check work emails while blindly walking in high heels. “Miss Luthor!”

“Hmm?” Lena hummed distractedly. She had barely made a dent in her emails and she’d started reading them as soon as she’d slid into her car, barely giving herself time to exchange pleasantries with her chauffeur. She had been looking forward to working in the lab today, but if she couldn’t take care of these emails in the next half hour it would throw her entire schedule off. 

“Miss Luthor you have visitors!” Jess shout-whispered. Lena’s head snapped up at that, a concerned look on her face. “They didn’t have appointments but considering who they are I told them to wait in your office. Go,” Jess practically shooed her boss into her office. 

Lena didn’t have time to protest or demand to know just who was in her office before Jess had pushed her in and yanked the doors closed, and she found herself staring at Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince. Two of the richest people on the planet were standing in her office, gazing out of the floor to ceiling windows. Holy shit. They both turned at her entrance and her already perfect posture straightened.

“Miss Luthor,” Diana greeted with a small tilt of her head. She was dressed in a sharp navy suit, her hair loose over her shoulders and a calculating look in her eyes. Woah.

“Ah, Miss Luthor, glad you could join us,” Bruce added, his voice a gravelly harrumph. The man gave her a slightly condescending look, his hands clasped behind his back. Lena didn’t find his plain black suit nearly as impressive as Diana’s outfit, and his superior attitude did nothing to raise her opinion of him. Well, at least dealing with an egotistical white man helped her slip back into CEO mode instead of her omg-it’s-Diana-Prince fangirl mode.

“Well, Mr. Wayne,” Lena began with a frosty smile, “had you made an appointment instead of letting yourself in, I can assure you I would have been punctual.” Lena walked slowly, deliberately, over to her desk and took a seat, steepling her fingers as she regarded her two guests. “So, Miss Prince, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Bruce rolled his eyes and Diana bit back a smile.

“Our apologies for neglecting to schedule an appointment, Miss Luthor,” Diana said smoothly. She took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Lena’s desk, staring expectantly at Bruce until he sulkily followed suit. “We actually have a business proposition for you, though despite Mr. Wayne’s comment, we are still waiting on his cousin, Kate Kane.”

“What kind of business proposition?” Lena asked curiously. Diana Prince was a military contractor who also had her own fashion, makeup, and perfume lines- all of which were globally beloved, hence her status as the nineteenth richest person in the world. Bruce Wayne had a tech industry (though personally Lena thought L-Corp was far superior), and Kate Kane had recently gotten into real estate and ran a gay bar (which Lena totally only knew about through rumors- totally). What kind of deal could they all possibly want to make with L-Corp?

Before Diana could answer the doors to Lena’s office were thrown open and Kate Kane staggered in, laughing and pulling someone behind her. Kate was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt and was obviously drunk, as was the blonde woman behind her in a familiar pink cardigan.

“I have arrived!” Kate declared. Bruce and Diana had leapt up at the loud entrance, and they spun to face the newcomers.

“Shhhh,” Kara whispered. “They’re having a meeting,” she managed to say before erupting into giggles. She had grabbed onto Kate’s arm to keep herself upright and was looking around the room gleefully.

“Kara?” Lena asked in shock, rising from her seat. Her friend was clearly drunk, even more so than Kate Kane, her face flushed and her eyes bright. Her glasses had slipped down her nose as she’d stumbled forward, and when she looked up at the sound of her name she squeaked in alarm.

“Lena! Why are you dressed like a skeleton- it’s not Halloween, is it? Oh wait,” Kara laughed more and pushed her glasses back up her nose as Kate snickered. “Ok you’re back to being Lena now- that’s good.” Kara gave her a dopey grin and Lena melted at the happiness in Kara’s eyes as she looked at her, even as she resisted the urge to groan. Kara had basically just told everyone she had x-ray vision. She hadn’t even gotten around to telling Lena she was Supergirl yet and now she was revealing herself to a room full of strangers?

“Kate, why is Kara drunk?” Bruce asked with a frown, his arms crossed. Lena looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise- he seemed more upset that Kara was drunk than that Kate was. How did Bruce Wayne even know Kara?

“Brucie!” Kara said happily. She disengaged herself from Kate’s arm and started stumbling toward Bruce, arms raised as she made grabby hands. Oh. Oh no. An intoxicated Supergirl wanted to hug Bruce Wayne. This could not end well. And apparently Bruce Wayne thought so too because he took one look at Kara coming towards him and hid behind Diana Prince. Which- rude.

“Kara,” Diana scolded lightly, her accent curling around the name familiarly. “Come here, darling.” She walked forward and swept the shorter woman into a hug, stroking her hair.

“Hi Diana,” Kara mumbled, contentment and guilt radiating off of her. Diana just tsked as Kate began teasing ‘Brucie’.

Okay, so apparently Kara knew not only Kate Kane, but Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince as well. And none of them had seemed even slightly concerned at the skeleton comment. Did they all know she was Supergirl? Lena scowled at the thought, but before the jealousy could turn to anger Kara peeked over Diana’s shoulder at her.

“Lenaaa!” Kara said happily. “Hi!” She pulled away from Diana, who watched worriedly as the young hero started toward Lena, wobbling and nearly falling over. Luckily Lena had rushed to intercept her, and grabbed her friend’s arm to steady her before she could introduce herself to the floor. “Oopsie,” Kara said through another burst of giggles. Drunk Kara was even more bubbly than sober Kara. Lena hadn’t realized that was even possible.

“Kara,” Lena said helplessly. “How are you this drunk?”

“Kate owns a bar,” Kara whispered through her giggles. Lena sighed and led Kara over to the couch, pushing gently on her friend’s shoulders. Kara didn’t budge and it felt like Lena was pushing against stone. Apparently drunk Kara wasn’t very good at playing human. Go figure.

“Kara, sit,” Lena instructed. Kara immediately dropped onto the couch, staring up at Lena expectantly. For what, Lena didn’t know. She just shook her head and walked over to her pitcher of water, filling up a tall glass and taking it over to Kara. “Drink,” she said as she handed it over. Kara took it carefully, a crinkle appearing between her eyebrows as she cradled the glass. She slowly brought it to her mouth and chugged it before placing the glass on the table. There was a cracking sound as the glass splintered, and Lena was thankful that the coffee table wasn’t made of glass as well.

“Sorry,” Kara mumbled, hunching in on herself. She looked down at her lap as one hand reached up to fiddle with her glasses. Her mood had done a total 180.

“Oh, don’t worry about it Kara,” Kate cut in. She had grown tired of teasing Brucie (she was totally going to call him that exclusively now) and figured she’d come over and see what gay Romeo and Juliet were up to. “Everyone in this room is rich as hell- one little glass doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.” Kate flopped down beside Kara on the couch. “What, Lena, no glass of water for me?” Kate offered the young CEO a charming grin and Lena raised her eyebrows in response. They almost disappeared into her hairline when Kara glared at Kate. What was that about?

“So, we’re on a first name basis, are we, Kate?” Lena asked. Kara gave Lena a wounded look. Seriously, what was going on here?

“Lenaa,” Kara whined. “You can’t call her Kate! Then she gets to call you Lena and only I get to call you Lena.” Kara was pouting- full on puppy dog eyes. Lena clamped her lips together to hide her smile at how cute Kara was.

“Kara,” Diana said, moving to stand beside Lena. “You cannot be the only one who uses Miss Luthor’s first name. It is illogical.”

“…Ok but Kate doesn’t get to,” Kara conceded, glaring at Kate again. Lena arched her eyebrow. Her friend was acting oddly possessive all of a sudden.

“And why not?” Lena asked. Kara’s face flushed but she stubbornly ignored her. Lena pursed her lips, but decided she’d give the intoxicated woman a break. She quickly retrieved a water bottle from a minifridge she had tucked away in the corner of the room and sat down by Kara, unscrewing the cap and holding it out to the still-pouting blonde.

“What if I explode it?” Kara asked quietly. “I don’t want you to be mad at me. Madder at me?” The adorable little eyebrow crinkle was back. Lena bit her lip before deciding fuck it and reaching out to smooth away the little worry sign. Kara looked at her, startled.

“I’m not mad at you, Kara. You are much more important to me than that pretentious glass. Now please, drink some water. It’ll help fend off your inevitable hangover.” Lena gave Kara a wry grin, and Kara beamed at her. Apparently, even alcohol (wait, what the hell kind of alcohol was Kate serving at her bar to get a Kryptonian drunk?) couldn’t dim the living sunshine that was Kara Danvers.

“Okay,” Kara chirped. She carefully took the water bottle and started drinking from it. She sealed her mouth around it and leaned against Lena as she obediently continued to hydrate. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she wrapped her arm around Kara, who immediately snuggled closer.

Diana was giving Lena an oddly… approving look. She sat down in one of the chairs near the couch, and Bruce took the other. Kate was still on the couch, and with an ornery smile on her face she flopped across Kara’s lap so that her head was resting on Lena’s. Lena squeaked in surprised and Kara growled. Kate’s resulting laughter ended in a yelp when Kara pushed her off and onto the floor. When Kate sat up an empty water bottle bounced off her head.

“Kara,” Lena said as disapprovingly as she could- Kate’s indignant expression was hilarious. “Will you please tell me why you are fighting with your drinking buddy?”

“No,” Kara mumbled. She turned and buried her face into the crook of Lena’s neck, smiling to herself when Lena’s heartbeat picked up speed.

“If you two would stop making trouble,” Diana said with a grin, “I believe those of us who aren’t intoxicated would like to discuss business. Now that we’re all present,” she added with a stern look at Kate.

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault. Kara was supposed to bring us here but she got way too wasted. Something about Alex never letting her live it down if she broke anymore billboards?” Kate waved her hand in the air lazily. Kara made a strangled sound, pulling away from Lena slightly to glare at Kate.

“I’d like to remind you that I can take you in a fight, batty,” Kara said indignantly. Lena’s eyes widened in realization- Gotham’s two most famous lesbians were the same person. Oh, this news would disappoint so many fanfic writers. Lena shifted her gaze from Kate, who was rolling eyes, to Bruce, scrutinizing him. Bruce Wayne was Batman. That just left Diana. Oh. Well fuck. Of fucking course. Years ago Lena had had a crush on both Diana Prince and Wonder Woman. Then when Lena came to National City she’d thought (briefly) that she had a crush on Kara Danvers and Supergirl. History really did repeat itself. Bitch (history, not Diana- Diana was even more of a badass now, damn).

“Whatever, Supes,” Kate said. Lena felt Kara stiffen against her at the nickname, but when she pulled the hair tie out of Kara’s hair and started running her fingers through it Kara melted into her again. 

“Lena, I need to tell you something,” Kara mumbled.

“Yes?” Lena asked softly.

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara said quietly. Lena felt the shock of the three other heroes in the room- they had all obviously thought she knew already. Kate made a strangled sound.

“I know,” Lena replied. “I am something of a genius, after all.” Lena grinned at Kara when the blonde looked at her, looking more relieved than surprised.

“You don’t hate me?” Her voice was small, fragile. No one would have thought a timid voice like that could come from the Girl of Steel. Lena just shook her head and pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead.

“I don’t hate you Kara. I did try, for about a day. Then you invited yourself over for a movie night because, and I quote, ‘you looked like you needed a friend, and lots and lots of junkfood’,” Lena smiled at the memory of a determined Kara at her door, loaded down with bags of potstickers and ice cream and whatever other sugary treats Kara had deemed worthy of a cheer up movie marathon for the person she’d known only a handful of months.

“Oh,” Kara said, her brow furrowed. “Then… I was the one who made you sad that time? I’m sorry.” Kara nuzzled Lena’s neck before laying her head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry ’bout waiting so long to tell you too. Didn’t want you to treat me like I was always wearing my cape,” Kara added, stifling a yawn. “Wasn’t about not trusting you, promise. I trust you with my life, Lena.” Kara darted up and kissed Lena somewhat sloppily on the cheek before curling further into the brunette’s side and resting her head on her shoulder again.

“Kara,” Diana said with a roll of her eyes, “next time you decide to call a meeting of heroes to help you ‘save the world in all the small ways’ you might want to tell everyone not to reveal your secret identity.”

Kara’s only response was a sleepy sound, and Diana’s annoyed look turned fond. Lena definitely needed the history here- preferably when Kara wasn’t drunk and sleepy.

“Hey Kara,” Kate interjected, a wicked look on her face, “since you seem to be revealing secrets now wanna tell Miss Luthor why you’re so drunk?”

“Mmm, no,” Kara mumbled, half asleep.

“Please?” Lena asked quietly. She wasn’t sure Kara would still remember all of this when she woke up, and she was curious about what had made her friend want to get drunk. She was also still curious about the how but that could wait.

“M’kay,” Kara sighed. “Kate said she was gonna ask you out. And I couldn’t even pretend to misunderstand her cuz I wrote her coming out article. Plus she’s just so gay.” Kara sunk into Lena, the tension seeming to leave her as she started to tell her last secret. “So I maybe drank a little too much cuz I didn’t like the idea of you going out with her.” Kara stopped talking to listen to Lena’s heartbeat- it was so loud.

“W-why?” Lena asked in a shaky whisper.

“Cuz I love you,” Kara said simply. Even as warmth filled her, Lena made a face- was that supposed to mean she was jealous or she just didn’t think Kate was good enough to date her friend? Damn the ambiguous English language!

“Kara,” Kate said when it was clear Lena wasn’t going to ask for an explanation. “Is it sapphic love or best friend love?” 

Lena’s pale green eyes looked at Kate, wide and startled, as the woman tried to shake her head. Kara, however, sat up a little, glaring at Kate. She then turned to Lena and her demeanor immediately became warmer. She oh so slowly raised her hands to cradle Lena’s face, which was rapidly becoming redder (Lena had never cursed her Irish roots more than this moment- damn her fair skin that blushed at the barest hint of Kara’s affection) before carefully pressing her lips to Lena’s. She pulled away after only a moment, curling back into the shell-shocked Luthor.

“Both,” Kara mumbled. “Duh,” she added, before falling asleep, using Lena as a pillow.

“If you hurt her,” Bruce said darkly, “I will hurt you. I have… connections.” He glowered at Lena, who immediately smirked at him.

“Who? Batman?” Lena gave him a haughty look and Kate guffawed.

“I take it you’ve realized who we all are then, Miss Luthor?” Diana asked with a small smile.

“It is truly wonderful to meet you, Miss Prince,” Lena replied, grinning.

“That’s a yes then,” Kate said. “For someone so smart you sure were oblivious to Kara being in love with you, Luthor.”

“Oh shut up,” Lena grumbled, her blush returning full force.

“Don’t be mean to Lena,” Kara added, still asleep.

They took a rain check on the meeting, and one week later everyone met in Lena’s office once again, though this time around they had an appointment, everyone was punctual, and drunk & drunker didn’t make an appearance. Instead, Kate got her jollies in by telling Lena and Kara to get a room every time they locked eyes a little too passionately- which was quite often. Diana found it cute. Bruce… did not. He didn’t quite trust the Luthor yet, even if Alex Danvers had called him on behalf of her sister’s new girlfriend to tell him that the young CEO had outlived even her paranoia. Even after Lena had shown her brilliance by turning Kara’s optimistic ideas for ways her billionaire friends could help society into a realistic outline and implemented it immediately, Bruce still refused to be civil to her. Bruce Wayne only approved of Lena Luthor when he found out that Clark Kent didn’t.

Not that Bruce’s ‘prickliness’ (as Kara called it) affected Lena much, aside from minor annoyance when she had to interact with him. No, Lena was too busy enjoying all of the new… activities she could do with Kara. Anything from holding her girlfriend’s hand whenever the opportunity arose to cuddling in bed while watching movies to fully utilizing their newly made red sun lamps.


End file.
